


Lost

by Solziv



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Advice, Aww, Bad Advice, Daxter Is Not Helping, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Help, Humor, Male Friendship, Ottsel Daxter, Poor Jak, Sad, Squashing Oneself, Underground, hideout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: Jak II. Daxter attempts to cheer Jak up. Drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another random 7a.m idea.

After dedicating a full three minutes to searching for his best friend, Daxter finally located the former in the hideout’s storage room. Somehow, the blonde had managed to squash his body between a stack of crates and an empty, dilapidated bookshelf, with both knees huddled up to his chin and blue eyes studying the natural whorls of the floorboards.

Letting out a deep breath, the orange-furred rodent took it upon himself to see exactly what bothered Jak _today_. Yesterday consisted of multiple rants about Krimzon Guards not minding their own business, making the ottsel unsure of his ability to cope with such _yelling_ again. It was a struggle to maintain the cheerful atmosphere, although he understood it was his duty to offer support when needed. “What’s eatin’ ya, Champ?”

“I don’t know,” the blonde weakly complained. “Just feel like…maybe I lost myself…left what I was behind in that place.” His head hung. “And I don’t know if I can ever find it again.”

 _What the Hell am I supposed to say to that?_ Daxter wisely didn’t voice the thought. “Maybe ya _didn’t_ lose it. Maybe ya…misplaced it.”

In spite of his disposition, Jak raised his head and stared in disbelief at what he heard. “I…misplaced it?”

“Look, ah, lemme try an’ explain it better…”

There followed a long, struggled silence.

“I’m waiting…” the blonde grumbled, somehow feeling _worse_.

“Okay, okay! Gimme chance! _Sheesh_!” The ottsel gave a thoughtful tap of the lower lip, before his optics widened. “Ooh, I got it!”

“I’m so scared you’re about to say something _awful_.”

“Thanks for the optimism.”

“Fine, sorry. Go on.”

“Remember at Sandover, when you used to help Keira fix all those machines? There’d be this _huuuuuuge_ pile of metal bits and pieces?”

“Yeah…”

“You’d go diggin’ through all that trash, lookin’ for one little component that’d make a zoomer go. You couldn’t see it yet, ‘til ya went diggin’.”

Jak’s squint could not unravel and decipher the philosophical meaning behind Daxter’s words, leaving the latter somewhat deflated.

“Ah, forget I said anythin’. I just thought…maybe you’ll find it if ya dig. Like…maybe _you’re_ beneath all that trash those guys put you through.”

“Wait…isn’t that ‘hidden’, not ‘misplaced’?”

“‘Hidden’, ‘misplaced’…whatever word you wanna use. Point is, yer not lost. You just _think_ you are.”

“…what? That…doesn’t make sense…”

“So, yer confused. Just think about what I said.” Work apparently done, the rodent trotted out of the room, whilst muttering, “Least yer not sad anymore…”

Alone once more, the blonde considered their discussion…realising its truth.

He _was_ depressed no longer. Just very, very confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I’d want Orange Lightning cheering me up, if this is anything to go by. XD


End file.
